Not the Way Fate had Planned
by midwinter.dreams
Summary: Hermione Granger is your average 18 year old witch, with nothing more than her best friend getting killed by the evil Dark Lord to worry about. Enter Draco Malfoy, who turns up on her doorstep one morning and causes some interesting events...DMHG, fluff!
1. How it Began

**Not the Way Fate Had Planned**

Hey! This is my first DMHG fic. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story a part form the plot, however much I wished I did. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-How it began**

"Hermione? Hello? HERMIONE!"

Blinking groggily at a rather tattered book she'd been reading the night before, Hermione sat up in her narrow bed and groaned. It was only 5am in the morning. Who the heck would be banging on her front door at THIS hour?

Stumbling half-awake to the door, she slowly pulled it open.

And wished she hadn't.

There standing on her very doorstep, was a battered and bruised Harry, standing beside an equally battered and bruised Lupin. Now normally that would've been OK. In fact Hermione would've gladly welcomed them into her house, fussing a bit, and asking what had happened. Normally. But it isn't normal when a literally black and blue, blood covered Draco Malfoy was standing next to them. That was never OK.

"Nice dress Granger." Malfoy sneered, with the old tone of loathing.

Hermione blushed, and pulled her periwinkle blue silk nightgown tighter around her. She shifted her glance to Harry.

"Er, Harry, Lupin! What a surprise! I didn't know you'd be coming…"

_With him._ She thought furiously.

Harry gave her an apologetic look and said, "Can we talk about this later?" He gestured inside, and Hermione reluctantly moved out of the way.

It wasn't until they were inside and sitting in her perfectly polished kitchen that she notice Malfoy's hands were bound tightly behind him with thick, glowing blue cords. Gladly accepting a cup of hot chocolate from Hermione, Harry sat down greatfully while Lupin roughly pushed a rebellious Malfoy into a chair.

"Sorry to spring up on you like this but- er, we sort of ran out of places to go."

Harry said, again giving Hermione an apologetic look.

Hermione sat down, and glared at him in a you-had-better-tell-me-what's-going-on-or-else kind of look.

"Er- well basically we caught Malfoy here while he was um-carrying out his orders so we thought we'd keep him locked up for a while so- well this seemed to be the ideal place." Looking up, he saw Hermione now glaring daggers at Malfoy, whose filthy clothes were making a permanent stain on the cushioned chairs.

"Look Hermione, I promise he'll only be here for a few days. A week at the most. Lupin will perform some spells to make sure he can't escape, and we'll make sure he won't touch you, or hurt you in any way. P-please understand, with Dumbledore gone and all…" Harry's voice trailed off, and he seemed unable to talk any further.

Hermione's face softened. She could see the hard lines on his face that hadn't been there before. He had suffered, and was by far the most affected. What kind of a friend was she if she couldn't do him a little favour?

But he's _Malfoy._

And he's Harry.

She couldn't say no…

Hermione took a deep breath, and said the one word that fate hadn't expected…

"OK."

* * *

**What do you think? Good or bad? Please review! Next chapter's coming...**


	2. Hating Him

**Not the Way Fate Had Planned**

Ok yea. I basically disappeared from the face of the earth for a few months…hehee sowee! I admit I was a bit lazy as well…but heres the 2nd chappie at last and thanks to everyone who reviewed! -

**Disclaimer: Ok, ok. If I really owned everything then I would be JK Rowling. And as I'm not a middle aged woman that's richer thatn the Queen of England, I think its pretty clear I'm not.**

**Chapter 2-Hating Him**

CRASH!

"GRANGER!"

Hermione groaned inwardly. What had she gotten herself into? Clenching her fists, she stomped into the bathroom where the vile Slytherin was tied up to the toilet, scrubbing it.

Hey. If he was going to stay, then he may as well work his keep.

She took 1 look at the scene, and felt like screaming. Malfoy had managed, in his poor attempt to use a scrubbing brush, to crack the almost brand new mirror, make the toilet somehow regurgitate, attract all the flies in town to her bathroom, and break all 6 of her lotion bottles, littering the contents basically everywhere.

She was going to kill him alright.

"Granger I DEMAND that you untie from this dump of a thing that you call a bathroom."

She glared at him.

"YOU DEMAND? What about ME? This is MY house, MY bathroom. You have no right to BE here if it wasn't for me! I asked you to scrub the bloody toilet, not break everything in sight! If you're going to be staying with me then at least LEARN SOME MANNERS!

Hermione was furious. She hadn't felt so angry since, well since he had called her a mudblood in her second year. He was going to pay. She stormed out of the bathroom and-

And had and brilliant idea.

**(A/N I was going to end it there…but that would be too evil. Besides its way too short.)**

Walking back to the bathroom, she got out her wand and, with a mischievous gleam in her eye, approached Malfoy.

"Granger what-!"

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy wished he could be someone else right now. anyone. He did NOT like that look in her eyes, and even though he hated to admit it…Granger was pretty good at magic. She could do anything to him.

And he didn't like that 1 bit.

Hermione stood before him, the hated enemy that had tormented her every moment of her life at Hogwarts. She raised her wand.

Just before she thought the spell she thought she saw a flicker of something in his eyes…could it be fear? Well well, even the great Draco Malfoy felt fear.

_Levicorpus!_

Now normally, she would never go as far as using 1 of the Princes spells, especially now that she knew who it was. But it was worth it, just to see the look in Malfoy's eyes as he was suddenly hanging upside down in mid-air by his ankle, hovering directly above the toilet. (Which earlier, he had worked so hard on to make regurgitate)

Hermione was already halfway through the door when she heard the satisfying shouting and pleading.

"Granger you let me down NOW and get me away from this blooming TOILET!"

Smiling, Hermione turned around.

"And why should I?"

"Because- because-"

Hermione's face darkened and her anger returned, boiling inside her.

"Why should I let you down, do something for you that YOU want, when for the past 6 years you've been tormenting me, bullying me and my friends, calling me _mudblood_."

She spat the word out like a slimy piece of gillyweed, and looked at him, loathing etched deep into the lines for her face, and buried deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

They shone with such ferocity that for a moment Malfoy was actually taken aback. He got looks like that all the time. From jealous guys, cheated girls, and of course all the goody-good Gryffindors. But no one, no one had ever looked at him with THAT much loathing and hate in their eyes, with such intensity that it even frightened him a bit to meet those burning orbs.

Had he really hurt her so much that she could hate him more than anything else?

Malfoy looked away. He glared at her right knee and said "You're a muggle born. A Gryffindor. Your Harry Potter's best friend. I'm meant to hate you, if not for what you do then for **what you are**."

Hermione looked away. Hot blinding tears clogging up her vision.

"Fine."

That was all she said. She walked out and simultaneously waved her wand. She didn't turn around to see what had happened. She didn't need to. From the loud cursing and retching coming from Malfoy, he had obviously fallen into the toilet.

That night, muffled sounds of crying echoed through the small house, while in the bathroom, a blond-haired youth sat and for the first time in his life, thought what would it be like…to be someone else. To be a certain bushy haired witch who, at that moment, was crying her heart out.

And it was all because of him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please R&R! All comments are welcome Btw, this IS a Draco/hermione fic if you haven't figured it out already. I dunno when the next chapters gonna be up but I promise its not far away!**


	3. Unexpected Developments

**Not the Way Fate Had Planned**

Whao, man, a whole year since the 2nd chappie! ;; Well this story is practically dead anyway…I just had a sudden urge to write about the sweet Draco and his Hermione. Anyways, please give it a read ;D

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Sadly, it belongs to a very intelligent woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. You might've heard of her?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected Developments**

Hermione woke up to the bright cheery chirping of the birds outside. Normally she would enjoy their carelessness and joy, snuggling happily into her pillow while listening to their song.

But today…

"Stupid birds!!! Can't you just piss off?!"

Gryffindor's golden girl was definitely _not_ in a good mood.

Grumbling, she got up and threw on a dressing gown, thinking how much good a hot, soothing bath would do her. Unfortunately, this thought led her to think about the horrifying state her bathroom was in after last night's incident.

Which got her into an even pissier mood.

Malfoy had just spent an extremely painful and uncomfortable night on the bathroom floor, and had woke up feeling like his ancient grandfather. Groaning and clutching his growling stomach, he hobbled his way out, leaving behind a miraculously clean bathroom.

Though Malfoy would never admit it, he had felt something last night, many somethings in fact. He had felt fear…fear at Granger, who had looked at him with such loathing, and surprisingly…guilt.

Guilt.

It was an emotion he had never even thought about, never experienced. All his life, he had never had to feel guilty about his actions, because it didn't matter how they upset others. He was superior.

At least that's what his father had told him.

Malfoy grew up getting what he want, when he wanted, and the only one who could deny him this was his father. So last night had been a strange night for him. For the first time he thought about how much horrible things he'd done to people over the years, especially to that brown-haired Gryffindor who'd been crying because of him.

He just couldn't shake off the impossibly fierce piercing gaze of hers…as if it was permanently burned into his vision.

It was going against everything that he'd been taught, everything that he'd been told…

And yet it felt more real than anything else that's happened in his life. More right even. He could just see it…he was a character in a book- the cruel, bullying bad guy. Of course Saint Potter would be the adoring hero, and that snivelling Weasley with him. But Granger…?

She'd be right by their side of course.

Somehow, this thought sent him into a sour mood, and it was with a scowling face that he entered the kitchen.

Hermione heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and looked up, glaring from behind the newspaper, at the tall figure standing there in the door way.

"What do _you_ want?"

Malfoy frowned. Looks like he'd wasted his time thinking about her feelings. She certainly didn't care about him at all.

"Breakfast of course. Or don't you _mudbloods_ have them?"

Hermione's head snapped back instantly at that word, cringing with disgust.

"No we don't actually, so you may just piss off. And next time please refrain from calling me that word, or else I might have to resort to throwing you into the toilet again, where, I admit, you looked quite at home."

"WHY YOU-"

"Why me what? Like I said before, this is MY house, and since you're here, you have to follow MY orders. GOT IT?"

Hermione was getting furious. She was already in a bad enough mood because of him, and here he was, trying to make it worse. Bloody ferret.

"Actually I don't get it. I'm a _guest_ in this house, and I think even a guest deserves FOOD? Or do you want me to starve to death? No don't answer that,"

Malfoy said, sneering, just as Hermione got ready to shout back in his face that yes, she would very much like him to starve to death and rot in the depths of hell.

She was drowning in her own rage now, and just wanted to punch his smug face in. How DARE he think that he knew her, even just for a moment?

"You know what Malfoy? You think you're smart and superior to the rest of us mudbloods, but that's just it. You THINK you are, but you'll never truly be, so don't you for a minute think that you know how I feel…it'll just be a waste of the few brain cells that you have!"

Malfoy was feeling her fury, and this made _him_ furious. How could she say that he didn't understand her, if there was no way that she understood him??

With a crooked smile on his face that was almost pitying, he said, "Why are you even lecturing me when YOU don't know anything about me?"

Shaking his head, he continued, "In fact, you're right. I _do_ think that I'm superior. But that's only because…its only because…"

Malfoy paused abruptly. A surprised expression dawned on his face, as if he was realising something for the first time.

"Its only because that's what I've been taught to think. That's what I've been taught to do."

Hermione stared at him, confused. Her blinding rage had dissolved, leaving behind a queer feeling that had never been there before while she was in Malfoy's presence. It was like she was seeing him in a new light… She never hesitated to think that someone as obnoxious and cruel as him could ever have such profound thoughts. She shivered, his words bringing back a haunting old lullaby from her childhood.

_Forgive little birds, that brown cuckoo,_

_For pushing you out of your nests._

_It's what mamma cuckoo taught it to do,_

_She taught them that pushing is best._

He's just like that cuckoo, she thought, shocked.

Even as she thought this, another part of her was already ready to dismiss the theory. The theory that the cold Slytherin could actually be not that bad after all…

No.

What was she thinking?

"You're just trying to blame it on someone else, like many of the problems in your life, so you escape and get what you want! The fact is, you're still the one at fault-"

"NO! Don't you see??" Malfoy retorted angrily.

"For my whole life I thought what my father told me was _right_. I thought that he couldn't lead me astray, that I could do no wrong doing what he told me, and treating people the way he told me!"

Malfoy was suddenly seized by an uncanny urge to make her _see_, to make her realise that it wasn't his fault…if only she'd understand…

But no…she was shaking her head…

"Your father was already astray, he always was!" Hermione sounded more sure now, the confusion dying. Of course he's just trying to lay the blame…tricking her so he can escape. Why would he say these things otherwise?

"You still don't get it! If I had realised sooner, if I had even considered the possibility-"

"You'd what?" Hermione asked coldly.

"I'd…I'd- ARRGH!"

With a frustrated yell Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the arm and did the only thing that came to mind at that moment.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Heeehee, I've always wanted to do a cliff hanger chap. which ended with a kiss. Please R&R! I'm pretty sure I'm going to get the next chapter up soon, and its going to be a goodie giggles with anticipation**


	4. Like Peanut Butter and Jam

**Not the Way Fate Had Planned**

Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! -feels extra special- So, here's chapter 4, sooner than ever, and (hopefully) better ;D Even more hopefully…hopefully I won't get a writer's block after this chappie o.O;

**Disclaimer: Oh, woe is me! Its horrible but I don't actually own Harry Potter…I know…amazing…someone as brilliant cough as me should deserve to be richer than the Queen ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Like a Peanut Butter and Jam**

Hermione was lost.

She had been consumed by some terrible, wonderful, unexplained force that flooded through her body, surrounding her, muffling out the real world.

And it was this force that kept her from pulling back and throwing herself from Malfoy's grasp…from wrenching her lips from his lips…

Not that she wanted to either. His lips were so soft, hungry and eager, filling her with a delicious warmth that brought a hot, tingling sensation into her mouth. It felt like she was melting into him, into this fiery thing that was Draco Malfoy…

Malfoy…

Malfoy?

The name made her body convulse and her knees collapsed, leaving her to land with an unpleasant thud back to earth.

She had kissed Malfoy.

And she had enjoyed it.

Trembling with shock, bewilderment and the passion of the kiss, she looked up at him.

Malfoy was equally shaken. He didn't know what had made him to do what he did, but surprisingly, he didn't regret it. He was almost panting, his lips swollen and red.

"Wh-what was _that_??!" Hermione asked, half afraid of the answer.

Malfoy shook his head. This was crazy. He actually wanted to do it again, to kiss Granger. _Hermione_ Granger.

"That was…that was good." He replied simply.

God, this was it. The day the great Draco Malfoy finally cracked.

"You…you want to try again?" He asked shakily.

_Yep…_Malfoy thought to himself. _I've definitely gone insane._

Hermione jumped up unexpectedly at this question, her hand over her heart, and an expression of upmost disbelief on her face, like she'd just been asked to make out with the evil arch nemesis of her and her best friends.

"Gran- Her- Hermione…" Malfoy reached out and placed a hand on her arm, sending another jolt of heat through her body.

"Y-you can't say that!!" Hermione shrieked, her hand on his, desperately trying to wrench it off her arm.

"I'm a muggleborn- a Gryffindor! I'm Harry Potter's best friend for merlin's sake! You said so yourself, you're meant to hate me, if not for what I do then for what I am!"

By now, she was breathing heavily, her head spinning at the bizarreness of what was happening.

"We're different as day and night! As peanut butter and jam, as- as- as **good and evil**!"

Hermione shouted this last bit feverishly, thrusting Malfoy away strongly- if not a bit hesitant to touch him, as his touch seemed to have a curious effect on her.

"But…"

The single word crept from his mouth, so quite it was almost a murmur. Malfoy could not explain any of what had just happened. He could not explain the probing desire to hold her close, envelop her with his arms….all he knew was that he didn't care about anything anymore. His whole life had been spent doing what his father told him, what he thought to be right.

This time, as Gryffindor-ish as it sounds, he was going to follow his heart.

Or more like the throbbing feeling in his lips.

Same thing.

Malfoy looked up into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, now quaking with a strong defiance and filled to the brim with a hundred unasked questions, each one uncertain as the next.

"You say we're as different as all those things, and yet…"

He paused, not sure if he should continue. But one more look into those eyes made him feel like he had to. He had to comfort her…make her know how he feels, even though he wasn't sure himself.

"And yet night and day always meet to create dawn and dusk, just like peanut butter and jam combine to make a nice spread…and good and evil? Well, there are times when even they cross and dissolve into one another to form…to form peace I guess."

Slowly, Hermione looked away, hot, wet tears blurring her vision. Once again, she was surprised at the depth of what he said…to think that a _Slytherin _could ever say something like that…

"I- I need some time to think."

With this, she hurried from the room, stumbling at the door, she wavered.

"Malfoy…just to let you know…peanut butter and jam make a terrible spread."

Malfoy smiled. It was a smiled devoid of his trademark sneer, and could even be described as sincere by someone who had never met him.

"I know."

* * *

**Ahhh...was that fluffier than the last chap? I've got a fair idea where this is heading but still...I might no be able to update without all those precious reviews hint hint LOL! So just go and press that important little button down there...until next time! **


End file.
